southern_kingdoms_ddfandomcom-20200213-history
Dwarf
Those who belong to the Dwarf species (pluralised as either 'Dwarfs' or 'Dwarves' depending on the dialect of the speaker, 'Dwarves' normally used in a derogatory manner), are well known for being a hardy and strong people. They are highly technologically advanced and industrious, but they are very secluded and do not like to share their secrets with outsiders. This, however, was not always the case. Biology Dwarfs are a short and stocky people, and are well known for growing extreme amounts of body and facial hair (regardless of their sex). Their stature is thought to have been an adaptation to allow them to live in caves and tight spaces to make them better miners. Dwarf reproduction is a very rough, simple and basic process not dissimilar to that of cats. They are known for giving birth to huge broods of children, censuses report from 3 to 28 in extreme cases, and the gestation period for a brood of Dwarf children is approximately 3 months. However, Dwarfs do not choose to reproduce very often as it is considered very irresponsible and socially shameful to do so. In addition to this, lack of clear distinction between sexes and stoic outlooks make Dwarf romance a very are occurrence, and when it does occur one cannot in any way guarantee the sex of one's partner and as such they cannot guarantee the ability to even reproduce in the first place. Ancestry The Dwarfs believe themselves to be ancestors of Thorge, patron God of craftsmanship and industry, and in his name they have built great mines, war machines, factories, stretching halls and expansive holds. They, and indeed most other species of the world, regard Dwarfs as one of the original races to be placed into the material plane (along with the Feykin). Their mythology tells of the Great Matriarch, a noble Dwarfen woman who was their first of their kind and gave birth to a brood of hundreds of children, from which came the whole race who went out and took the mountains of Kharaz from their chaotic and dangerous Orcoid inhabitants. Some Dwarfs decided to settle the barren lands of Redmoor to the south west of their origin of Kharaz. Redmoor was certainly very rich in terms of resources, and soon became it's own prosperous land, but this newfound glory was short lived. The Dwarfs were once a very outgoing people, happy to share the riches of their mountain holds with humans and others in exchange for foreign knowledges, however not too long ago, those Dwarfs who expanded out into the lands of Redmoor had awoken one of the Six Demon Lords underground, who was eventually sealed away but this disaster ruined the lands of Redmoor and killed the majority of its Dwarfen population, and Kharazian Dwarfs are now shut in their keeps, suspicious of the outside world, watching as their hillbound siblings of Redmoor descended into near anarchy. Throughout all of history, Dwarfs have had rivalries and often wars with the Feykin and their descendants in the various forms of Elves. Interpretations Dwarfs don't get on too well with other races, particularly those of Feykin descent. Their bitter hatred of the Ice Elves who once tried to settle in Kharaz led to the extinction of said Ice Elves. Although the Elves were the aggressors here, the actions of the Dwarfs are seen as far too extreme. They resent High Elves the very most, although due to the powerful nature of those Feykin a war has never erupted. Dwarfs are fiery, but not suicidally so. Sub Races Dwarves consist of only two subraces * Mountain Dwarfs are the original inhabitants of Kharaz, bitter and secluded, with a penchant for steam and gold. Their mountain fortresses are marvels of engineering, carved out of the solid rocks of the Ironscale Mountains that they call home. * Hill Dwarfs are those Dwarfs who settled Redmoor, a displaced people who know little of their ancestors. After the awakening of demonic presence during their mining efforts, the Redmoor Dwarfs fell into ruin, bringing them almost to extinction. The conflict between the native humans and the invading Sinheans dragged the Dwarfs into even more trouble, however they now enjoy relative comfort and protection in the northern highlands of the Kingdom of Redmoor, albeit much less prosperous than before. Category:Races